Changed a reunition
by Blury-Star-on-Fire
Summary: The UNSC have been taking in new recruits, A young Dog from a harsh background, a Kitsune from a relatable one, and two aliens that aren't trying to take over the galaxy... A TailsXoc, TailsXcosmo
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ALL SEGA AND HALO CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, AND YES THEY WILL SHOW UP IN MY STORY JUST NOT IN CHAPTER ONE!  
I looked at the time, 3:00 am again... another nightmare about Flaro... I sat there crying again... ugh WHEN DID ALL THIS START?!~ [Story]  
"Hey Jewel!" I looked up and saw Drain Rebecca,Lezzy, and Laylia "Oh hey you guys, ready to go?" I looked at the ground and they nodded "Okay then" We walked over to the forest, and set up a small area near the beach, today was going to be magical...  
"This is a once in a chance life time, soon the whole sea will be filled with wonder!" I said excitedly "This would be so romantic if Slight were here to see this!" Drain said dramatically..  
"the wonder is one in a million years, the sea weed becomes magical and swims out ward in the waters even climbing into trees and flopping on sand" I spoke again "I wouldn't want to wait that long would you Laylia?"  
"no way" laylia said with attitude...  
"Hey Shiney Its Starting!" Rebecca said... I started recording..  
"Im Sure Delighted I brought my Camera!" Everyone nodded in agreement "Hey, uh JJ that colorful seaweed is heading straight for us!" The others screamed I just said a quick "Ah-" the color blinded us and the seaweed flew over us into a patch of bushes... Lezzy, Drain and I went to see what happened...  
"That's no seaweed, it's a guy!" Drain exclaimed, I ran over and picked up the upper half, still has a pulse...  
"He needs help..." I said worriedly "Lez your home is the closest lets take him there..."  
"Okay, me, laylia, and Rebecca will go tell my dad your coming.." and she did a tornado portal and jumped through...  
'I wonder who he is and why he came here...' I thought...  
Flaros point of view...  
[FLASHBACK/DREAM]  
I held onto my missile launcher and tried to shoot, but they knocked it out of my hands, then it grabbed me in it's "hands" I looked at me in the eyes "FLARO NO!" My brother shouted, then everything went white... AHHH.. [END] I opened my eyes In a strange room...  
"ugh..." I tried sitting up...  
"You guys he's waking up!" Keira whispered, everyone crowded around... Ugh... Animals, so wired...  
"Your lucky you didn't die" a young Hedgehog boy[drain] said "Yeah, you could've gotten some serious injuries..." the Kitsune [lucky]girl said "Why don't ya tell us you name and why your here?" A young dog girl [jewel] said, I remembered why I was here and everything but I Feared the animals there were so many rumors...  
"I-I can't-" I stuttered out "You mean Ya can't remember?" a pair asked "No I can, But I can't tell you... I'm looking for Slight the hedgehog..."  
-TIME SKIP, AFTER THE STEALING OF THE POWER SOURCE, and the appearance of Moon, and Starlilia-  
"I don't know how many there are but they've been attacking everywhere in the galaxy..."  
"Excuse my asking but how do we know your not on their side?" Jezzy Asked "BECAUSE IM NOT LISTEN TO ME"  
"I wish we could" Kiera said speaking for her and jezzy...  
"lets listen to what she says at least" Moon said...  
"Fine.." jezzy and kiera in unison "I came here so what happened to my planet wouldn't happen to yours, My home... is gone all of my possessions, my friends, and my family... all gone they are all gone THANKS TO THE F-ING ROBOTS..." He broke into rage and tears and ended up collapsing from trauma...  
"Why did you do that?" Drain looked at the two girls with disappointment "Hey don't blame us!" Jezz said...  
~Weeks later, Info: left their planet, Fighting with the aliens, Sarah showed up, they found out Flaro was against them, and jewel and him formed interest for each other...~ "So what are we going to do Jewel!?" Laylia yelled out "They've surrounded our Submarine-ship!" Lezzy Cried "Uh.." 'IM THE CAPTAIN... THE captain always knows what to do... but but I DONT...' "I-I don't know..." I ran out of the room... "IM SORRY IM NOT FIT TO BE YOUR CAPTAIN I ALREADY HURT MY FRIENDS..."  
"WAIT JEWEL" Flaro ran after me and caught me as I tripped,  
"WHAT?!"  
"Jewel, you're the smartest, most valiant girl I know, I'm glad I have such a gifted captain..." I blushed as Flaro spoke...  
"T-Thanks Flaro.."  
~after the battle, taking it easy with the crew on the Submarine~ "Hey Flaro.."  
"Oh hey Jewel, whats up?"  
"Slight has a announcement to make..."  
"Cool, let's go" he grabbed my hand and we ran to the room where everyone was... as we stepped inside everyone was waiting silently...  
"Hey Slight.." I smiled and we all sat down seating chart:  
Rebecca|Lezzy|lucky|liylia|Drain|Moon Jezzy|Sarah|Flaro|Shine|Starlilia|kiera|June the only ones missing were Slight and Charge... hmmm...  
"Hey you guys" Charge stepped out holding Slights hand walking out...  
"We-we're engaged!" Slight said happily... Drain grew fire and stormed out... everyone started cheering and being happy for them..  
"uh a question, how are you engaged?! your only like 14!"  
"Dude, me and her are time capsule hedgehogs, we can change the appearance age we're like older than shadow haha!" Charge said laughing "Ah, okay.." I said embarrassed...  
I then saw June leave the room as well... probably to calm down Drain "So hows the party, ya know I helped design it" Flaro spoke "Uh- It looks great Flaro..."  
"Ya know I only did it because I thought how happy you would be when you saw it..." I blushed "Thanks Flaro..." I looked down... at my feet...  
That night we were all headed to bed besides me... I stayed up to monitor the area... I yawned tiredly...  
"ugh... so tired..." I kept my eyes open though...  
~days later~ "Hey it looks like the Kwepts are headed for that sea reef bunker!"  
"FALLOW THEM!"  
'we've been battling for some time now... I am getting tired'  
"GIVE US THE PEARL HEART MORTALS"  
"NEVER" I shouted at them... flaro heart is a pearl like structure...  
"YOU FOOLISH FOES, YOU WILL NEVER DESTROY US"  
"YEAH WE WILL!" I exclaimed getting mad at the monster... suddenly I fell with pain inside and darkness surrounded me...  
"JEWEL?! YOU GUYS WHATS GOING ON?!" Flaro looked around as all his friends were getting life sucked out of them...  
I yelled out to him "OUR LIFE IS WEAKENING... THEY ARE SUCKING OUR LIFE AWAY!" I opened my eyes barley and saw him...  
"Jewel... you have to do the surgery on me..." tears filled my eyes "I won't do it... I can't"  
"Buddy If you do it then you'll save everyone..." My crew exclaimed... Destron nodded...  
"Hunny you have to.."  
I sighed... "Fine but leave me alone with him..." everyone left me there... doing what I fear... Hurting my friend...  
"Jewel I know you care for me, but I will be fine... just do it... kay?" He sat up and kissed me on the cheek, hugging me also... Tears flowed down my cheeks "BUT FLARO I CANT I-I-I LOVE YOU FLARO YOUR MY FRIEND I DONT WANT YOU TO LEAVE"  
"I'm not leaving you Jewel, I'm right here... I'll be here by your side forever, when you sad look for me... I'll be there...Trust me..."  
"O-Okay... Flaro, you've a great guy, and a close friend, I-I wish we had more time, but I guess its good-bye.." I gave him a numbing shot in his arm and went to work carefully cutting out his heart with my knife... crying over his corpse, I got the heart out and with blood on my hands I put it in a case, and I gave it to Slight and Sarah, they were in Super form, I shot them out of the Power Force Cannon... and I broke into tears... I killed him... He was all I ever Liked... I- I loved him... I KILLED HIM... I closed my eyes... I will never love again... I cried for most of the trip home... still having blood on my hands, I thought about Sarah, Flaro, lucky, Liylia... they- they are all gone... dead... forever... never to be seen again... I cried silently in my bed, I had Moon and Starlilia (my real sis) take over the wheel, Slight and Charge are having fun, The rest are enjoying themselves... And me? I'm just here Regreting what I did to Flarmo...  
THE END [story end]  
I've been sitting here for weeks in my house on our planet once again... all alone... in the dark... I cried for about an hour... I've been growing the perl Flaro gave me before I killed him... Still no sight of any of them... I signed up for this thing to fight aliens... whats it called? Oh yeah the, UNSC... I'm pretty experienced with fighting and my attacks... so I guess I'm ready... ~Dark-Light, Pick up~  
TBC Review! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

RUN NOW Chapter 2

I HAD ONE REVIEW… WOW… anyways at least someone cared enough to review…

START

"AHH TAKE COVER!" My Commander shouted she dodged at the bullets and ran to me…

"Hun, report to base and send a message to Crew Shock 440 and give them our coordinates…"

I nodded at my commander Star my best friend… and my partner in war…

"Will do Sis" I ran off towards the base when A group of Covenant Elites and Grunts were in my way, no matter how much I hit them It seemed like they multiplied. I was low on health and ammo when I was near to death, on the ground, AND BOOM I looked up to the alien and it laid dead at my feet…

"Whoa You okay there soldier?" I looked up to see another unit but he was not on my force…

"Yeah I'm fine" but I tried to stand up and fell miserably, the other soldier laughed and helped me up letting me lean on him…

"Where you headed?"

"Base, I have to send Crew Shock the coordinates..."

"UH… THE BASE WAS BLOWN UP, WAIT CREW SHOCK IM ON THE TEAM!" he yelled because of the bombs hear a bit away were loud…

"Cool, name?"

"Miles Pleasure to meet you, your name?"

"Shine…you too" he led me over to an area where I believe they had set up a camp base…

"So what's your story?" he took off his helmet and looked confused

"hm?"

"Your story you know the reason you're here?"

"I was forced to kill my gf…."

"Wow, same except A bf"

"Well you gave my commander the info right?"

"Yeah I should be going.."

"Good luck"

"You too"

**SHORT I KNOW IN A RUSH NOT TOO MUCH INTO THE FIGHTING IMAGINATION PLEASE FORGIVE ME… REVIEW!**


End file.
